Seven
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: The Devils Servents... Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, Sadie, Izzy, Bridgette and Gwen. All in hell fo there sins. But when the Devil calls on the girls for help on a mission, Well, Look whos laughing now!    I Know I Know, Crappy summary but your love it!
1. LUST Lindsay X Tyler

**My First Story! * Katie a Sadie squeal* . Okay I got this idea from a famous piccie online. It shows the TDI Girls as the Seven Deadly sins. So this is MY version.**

**Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Bridgette, Sadie, Gwen and Heather are servants for the devil. He need to regenerate and to do this he needs a body. So he turns to his girls to bring him a boy. All the girls fail because of the same thing; They fall in love with him. The sins might not suit them but I had to put our favs in (: **

**Courtney – Pride**

**Gwen – Sloth**

**Bridgette – Wrath**

**Heather – Envy**

**Lindsay – Lust**

**Izzy – Greed **

**Sadie – Gluttony**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lust!" The Devil growled.

His blood red tongue catapulted spit into the magma that boiled under his stone palace. Lust Skipped down the black coiled stair case.

"Yes Master?" She sang. Her Aqua eyes beamed into his onyx ones.

He never really could resist her but, the importance of this mission was more powerful than the blonde's beauty. He looked at her. She pranced around, Her long hair, That was blessed with so many different shades of blonde, blew around her cute face.

" Lust, I need a boy" The Devil started as he looked at her seriously.

She nodded.

" I need a new one so I can transform." The Devil only survived this long by kidnapping boys and using the bodies.

" Okay!" Lust Giggled as she awaited further information.

" Go get me a healthy boy." The Devil commanded. " I need to be strong to handle my realm. Lust nodded viciously.

" You are now Lindsay Tyson" He said " The same as you were before you sinned."

He Grinned as Lindsay remembered. The devil laughed evilly as Lindsay was beamed to earth. She looked around her surroundings. She saw a High School and headed for it. As she came close she saw a handsome boy who ran past her with a foot ball.

" Perfect" She smiled at the boy with Chocolate brown hair and a red tracksuit.

As she was thinking of ways to seduce him, A group of large boys came and pounced on him. Automatically, She squealed and ran to his side.

" Oh Mi Gosh!" She said bending down to the parochially flattened jock.

" Are you Okay?"

The boy sat up and smiled " Yeah"

" Why did they do that?" Lindsay asked in anger and in confusion.

" Its how you play the game" He laughed.

" Well I don't want to play!" She said still slightly confused.

He laughed. She pulled him up and remembered her mission.

She saw how there was grass on the back of his legs and his bum. She pulled him closer and lightly brushed it off. He gulped but broke the tension.

"Um… I-I'm Tyler" He said as he held out his hand. Lindsay wondered

"What I _don't get it? Any guy would be all over me if I had done that…Maybe he's a gentleman" _She smiled and shook his hand. He took her to a lush field. The two had lots of fun. Tyler taught her how to play basket ball and Lindsay showed him lots of things he could do with his hair. The bell rang and Tyler went inside.

"What_ a nice guy_" Lindsay thought to herself. But soon it duelled on her:

"_Oh No! What have a done?_" She thought of what to do. But soon the devil was in her head. He hissed at her. "**Good job, My Little Lust** **Now if he touches you now, He is MINE!**" Lindsay silently wept. Tyler came outside. When he saw she was sad, he ran up to her.

"Are you Ok?" He asked

"I'm sorry!" She wept "BUT RUN!" She grabbed him and they darted over the school gates. The earth split and the ground shook. But Tyler and Lindsay kept running. Cracks closed in on them. They were Trapped.

"You know" Lindsay started " You're the nicest guy I have ever met"

" You're the most sweetest girl I know!" Tyler smiled.

" and I sorry" She wept as she was in his arms.

She cuddled into him and closed her eyes. Tyler held her tight and closed his eyes.

Just as the cracks was nearly under they feet, A bright light shone on them like a spot light. Little Angles appeared as carded them into the sky. Lindsay's outfit became a white strapless dress and her bandana became a white rose in her hair. Tyler's track suit became a white tux with a red tie and his sweat band was removed.

Lindsay gave a weak smile and Tyler held her in his arms.

" I'm Sorry" She said

" What for? We are safe" Tyler said hugging her even tighter.

" But… I still killed you" She smiled sheepishly as Tyler laughed.

And Then they disappeared…

**Sorry if its not very good but no hate comments. I worked hard on this and If you read the next chapters, you'll get in to it. The Next bit will be up soon but who do you want next? Vote in your review or I might put a poll up :D **


	2. ENVY Heather x Alejandro

**Ok, since my computer at home has bust and my laptop doesn't have the programs I need, I have to use my Grandmas computer. It's not old or anything it's just that I can't update as much as I wanted to do. Sooooooo the votes on my poll was tied between Gwen, Heather and Courtney I haven't done a Draft of Gwen's Chappie so I am going to do Heathers.**

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" The Devil Growled as he smashed his fists against the cold wall.

"ENVY!" He Boomed.

A Tall Girl walked slowly down his staircase. Without even hearing what he had to say she immediately said "No".

"Envy!" He shouted as she didn't even flinch. "I NEED you to do the mission! I need a manipulative girl!"

She groaned as her jet black hair blew in the cold air of his under world. But, she agreed to do the mission. It was either do as he says or have a whipping.

"Remember your name?" He asked, ignoring her groans.

" H-Heather?" She asked as her bottom lip trembled a little bit.

"Yes now could you hurry up 6 more days and hell won't exist." He said.

She nodded as the last words she heard from hell was cunning.

She arose from the ground at a cattle farm. The air was hot and thick But Heather was only thinking about one thing: "_Imagine! No hell_" She smiled a little as she thought of what it would be like. But, Because of her lack of concentration, she slipped on sloppy dung and fell to the ground. Her slight smile was tore of her face and she even gave a quiet growl.

"_Ah! I cant BELIVE this_!" She moaned as she lay there in the dung. "_How Am I suppose to pull now!"_

"Don't worry señora" A voice said from behind her.

"And what do you wa-"Heather cut off as she turned around to see the person who greeted her. A tall tanned young man stood there. With electric green eyes, Chocolate brown hair and a shimmering smile, Heather felt like she was melting. He reached for her and picked her up bridal style. After a couple of minuets of squirming Heather finally gave in and let the Spanish stud carry her away.

" So what is your name Bebé" He boy said as he looked into the coal eyes.

She did know what Bebé meant but she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Heather" She said quickly as the boy came to a door and opened it.

"Alejandro" He said huskily as she lay her on a sofa. "I'll bring you some clothes" He said. They were the last words she had heard before she fell asleep.

She finally awoke. She Sprung off the sofa and rushed about the cabin. She franticly fiddled in her pockets.

"Oh No! This cant be happening! I don't know how long I slept for! Oh Gosh oh no no! Wait..."

She stopped as looked at her outfit.

"Wears my clothes!" She shouted as she darted around the room. A soon as she found her shorts she looked in the pockets.

" Alejandro!" She yelled "That guy stole my cash!" She looked out of the window to see Alejandro with a blonde girl.

" Hey! I have that top…" She looked over wear her shorts had been. Her top had gone. Just in time to answer her questions, Alejandro walked in to see Heather standing by the window. He gulped.

"Alejandro! You Bastard!"

"Heather… I can explain!" He said breaking out of his sexy Spanish tone.

" explain in the morning!" She said as she pounced on him. "Its hard to find a cunning evil little shit like you!" She smiled.

"What a bitch!" Alejandro laughed…

**Sorry if its not very good but I didn't know how to end it, You see I had 3 different ending to this I might post them if you want to see the alternative ending But its whatever my fans want! So next update will be either Saturday or Friday (Depends on the time) or if I feel like it I might just write the next Chappie now! Anyway, Please Review But no hate or flame! I love this couple! **


	3. GREED Izzy X Owen

**HEY GUYS! ( Ducks from a tomateo that was throne at head) MOM! **

**Anyway, I'm on a roll! I've wrote two chappies in two days! So here is the next chapter. Just so you know, the chappies do follow on from the last one. Its Okay if you haven't read the last two but when I write the last chapter ((Courtney's)), You will have to either brush up or read them all.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))) GREED (((((((((((((((((((((

"AHH! Envy!" The Devil screeched "Two girls gone! I can't believe this!"

He thought carefully. _Maybe, I've been using the wrong type of girl…_

He nodded as he decided what to do next.

"Greed!" He yelled.

Agreed came cart welling down his stairs "WEEEEEEE" She cried as her tangerine hair bounced around her face.

"Greed I need a boy" The Devil said cutting right to it.

" YAY " She squealed as she continued to bounce around.

" You are Izzy Carter, Remember? And stop jumping around" The Devil yelled glaring at her. Izzy Obeyed, Her fiery hair made her Jade eyes softer and calm, unlike her personality. She smiled "Okay a boy…" she giggled as dirty thoughts came to her mind. She still giggled as she arose from slits in the earth. She felt the fresh grass in-between her fingers "oooh so soft" She cooed. She darted to a tree "Oooh So ruff!" She climbed up the mocha tree, the moss tickling her legs as she climbed higher.

" Can some one help me!" Izzy heard a voice whine.

" Ha-ha Guys its funny but can I come down? Can you get me down?" She heard it was a boys voice. Izzy curiously climbed higher.

"Duncan? Is that you?" The boy asked.

"No its Izzy" She said following the sound of his voice.

"Who? Ah Man you're a girl! I wouldn't come up here if I was you" But it was too late. Izzy sat on the branch opposite the large boy who was hung on the end by his underpants.

"Are you Ok?" She asked as her turtle green eyes stared into his sky blue ones.

"Yeah… Its just my stepbrother Duncan, He's the prankster type."

"And your not mad a him?" Izzy asked.

"No, well yeah but I'm not going to do anything to him" He said as Izzy smiled.

"well, lets get you down the…"

" Owen, My name is Owen" Owen said blushing.

"Right Owen, Climb to me Okay?" she beckoned him.

"I cant" Owen said with a tired smile " I'm too scared"

"Well you will just have to take your undies off" Izzy said hoping he would look at the idea of climbing to her more fondly. Owen instead just said

" Okay But could you turn around?"

Izzy didn't argue and turned her self around. Seconds later she heard a crash.

She turned to see the boy lying on the floor.

She smoothly slipped down the tree and knelt by him.

"You Ok?" She asked

" Yeah are you"

Izzy laughed and pulled him up.

Owen was a lot wider and larger than she was. He had a round face with sandy blonde hair. She smiled at him and took his hand. The walked around the forest, hand in hand. Owen laughed as Izzy chased squirrels.

" Man I'm Starving!" Izzy Said as she left the squirrel in peace.

" Do you want to get a hot dog" Owen asked.

" Sure!" Izzy smiled as they walked past the park and to the hotdog stand.

Owen ordered a XXXL hot dog with everything on. Izzy had a Small with just mustard. Most girls gagged at the idea of getting a hotdog, But Izzy was different.

Even when Owen burped in her face she just laughed.

"_She is the nicest girl I have ever met!" _Owen Thought. "_I cant let the devil have this adorable lug_!" Izzy thought as she smiled at the big guy. The Devil watched her every move and he couldn't afford to lose her. **"AHHHH!"** He boomed. **"Not again!"**

He began to pull Izzy back into the cracks of the earth. The sky went black and Owen wept as he saw his beloved being dragged on the cold ground. Her limbs crimson red.

Owen grabbed on to her. The Devil laughed and yelled "**No you don't**" at Owens attempt. He pulled harder as Owen farted in distress. The devil gagged and released them. He fell to the ground. Izzy and Owen were safe… for now and as a thank you for his gas, Izzy inter locked tongs with him and Owen held her tight.

**Okay! I think this is my longest Chappie not including author's notes and I know it's a humour ending but come on! What other way would Owen save Izzy? I Love this couple and so far this is my favourite chapter. Oh and I'm sorry about Owen and Izzy making out at the end, So far the Chappie is rated K+ So I had to just give it a little bit of a teen theme. Thanks again Plz review but NO HATE OR FLAME! Got it!**


End file.
